


Work Lunch

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Zeke is babysitting baby Eden. He decides to bring her to the station to surprise Michaela for lunch. Michaela shows up to the lobby with all the women in the precinct swooning over her husband and niece.
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Kudos: 7





	Work Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked by an anonymous follower on my Tumblr to write a little Zekaela one shot. This is the result.

Michaela was working at her desk at the precinct, working on a case when she smelled Thai food that was accompanied by baby gurgles. She looked up and smiled as Zeke came over with Thai takeout in one hand and in the other hand, had baby Eden in her carrier. “Thought you’d be hungry so I got you your favorite Pad Thai from our favorite Thai place,” he said as he stooped over to give her a kiss. “And Eden was ok during the whole time?” she asked. He shrugged. “She seemed fine. You want to go find somewhere to eat? Your desk seems a bit too small for two people.” She nodded as she got up and grabbed her phone. “Let’s go to the lobby,” Michaela said as she gestured towards the door. “There’s tables over there.” Grabbing the takeout bag so Zeke could hold onto Eden, Michaela led the way to the lobby.

After finding a table, Zeke set the carrier down on the floor and with one foot, he gently rocked Eden as she laughed. Michaela smiled. Zeke had told her that he wasn’t that great with kids but she pointed out how he and Cal had become close. He had to agree with her on that. Zeke enjoyed doting on Cal, Olive and Eden and they all got excited when he and Michaela came over to the Stone house. Michaela opened the takeout bag to find not only her favorite Pad Thai, but her favorite spring rolls. She grinned at Zeke. “You know me so well, Zeke Landon,” she said as she grabbed a spring roll and popped it in her mouth. He nodded as he grabbed a spring roll for himself. “Well this Thai restaurant is the closest thing to the one that we loved when we were in Thailand.” Michaela sighed. She missed Thailand. For six months, she and Zeke took a much needed honeymoon. They visited the three countries on their list: Chile, Greece and Thailand and some other countries in between. In Thailand, they had found this amazing restaurant with amazing Thai cuisine and when they got back to New York, they went on a mission to find the best Thai restaurant in Queens. They found one that was the closest to the one in Thailand and Michaela’s favorite was a Pad Thai and an order of spring rolls. Zeke was more of a spicy Thai peanut sort of person but he also enjoyed those spring rolls.

While they were eating, Drea and a whole bunch of women who worked in the precinct came over and started gushing at Eden. And they all swooned at the fact of how Zeke was rocking Eden’s carrier with his foot and how he could eat Thai food at the same time. “How did you get so lucky, Landon?” one of the women asked Michaela. She shrugged. “Well, first off, my husband is babysitting our niece today and he stopped by to bring me lunch. He always makes my day.” Michaela stared lovingly at Zeke. She was lucky. Zeke had come all the way to the precinct with Eden and some delicious Thai food to lighten up Michaela’s day. Suddenly Eden started crying. Zeke gently picked her up and started rocking her gently while singing the lullaby that his dad had wrote for him and Chloe when he was a kid. Slowly, Eden’s cries were starting to quiet down and she was sound asleep in Zeke’s arms. Zeke smiled at Michaela. “She loves it when I sing to her,” he said softly. Michaela grinned. Eden loved her Uncle Zeke. Zeke made her laugh and his soft gentle voice when he sang her to sleep always soothed Eden. All the women were still fawning over of how sweet Zeke was. “Your husband is literally every woman’s dream,” another woman said. Michaela blushed. “He really is. He’s great with kids, knows how to make anyone laugh, is always there when you’re having a bad day and is always kind, sweet and selfless. And I love him so so so much.” Zeke smiled at her and she noticed a stray tear fall down his cheek. Michaela knew how much her words meant to Zeke. For years, he believed that he wasn’t worthy of love, of having a family or being a decent human being. All that changed the day he met Michaela and her love for him and her undying faith saved him from the darkness that had trapped him.

After a few more words with the women, they left except for Drea who gazed at Eden who was still sound asleep in Zeke’s arms. “You are lucky, Mick,” she said. “You two really are the sweetest.” Michaela blushed. “Thanks Drea,” she said. “I should probably be heading back to work,” she told Zeke. He nodded. “I’m pretty sure Eden would love to get going home, Grace should be over sometime later to pick her up. I’ll see you later Mick.” Zeke put Eden back in her carrier and kissed Michaela on the cheek. “I love you,” he murmured. “I love you too,” she whispered. “Thanks for making my day. And everyone else’s day too. And thanks for the Thai.” He smiled. “I’ll stop by more often.” he said as he grabbed the carrier. “You really should. The ladies really love babies and doting uncles. And I also enjoy seeing my husband and niece so please, come as often as you’d like.” Zeke laughed. “I will.” He waved goodbye and headed off.

Michaela was lucky. Those women were right. She was lucky to have a man in her life who put others before himself and treated his wife to some delicious Thai food. She smiled. Zeke always made her day. And watching him being a caring uncle gave her hope that one day, he would be like that to his own kids. “I’m one lucky lady,” she sighed. She really was.


End file.
